


Then and Now

by orphan_account



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used each other, and were being used at the same time. They both knew this, but they didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

When they first started this, whatever this was, it had been full of anger, full of lust, and there was no intimacy between them, only burning heat and intense fire. Every time they met, they clashed swords, a flurry of bullets and blades, of slashing and pulling the trigger, and it would end up with one of them tearing the other down, breaking them and shattering their arrogant countenance apart.

 

Heavy pants and glares laced with hatred, slashing the other's clothing into pieces, whether it be armor or normal clothing. It was a rush of heat and hands and mouth and teeth, and pain, pain laced with pleasure. It was nothing more than an outlet for their sexual frustration, an outlet to use each other as much as they could, the ones their affections were directed towards to were not returned.

 

They used each other, and they knew they were mutually being used. Takatora to Ryouma, and Basco to Marvelous, those were the names they gasped, the faces they imagined, the body they wanted pressed against their own. They both knew this, and they played along, sometimes. Sometimes Takatora growled his name the way he had heard Marvelous do so before, sometimes Basco smirked in the way he had seen Ryouma do before. But only sometimes. Only if they were feeling generous.

 

If they weren't, then it was nothing except a mess of two bodies who reached for others but had to curl back. It was nothing more than sex - hell, it was just fucking, a terrible combination of hate and lust and love that was directed to neither of the two of them. It was Takatora's teeth on Basco's neck, biting down and earning a moan. It was Basco's knee against Takatora's crotch, pushing upwards and gaining a gasp. It was everything they wanted - it was nothing they wanted.

 

Time and time again, that was how it went.

 

Sometimes Takatora sat in his office and stared at his Genesis Driver, and wondered if he could let go. Sometimes Basco sat in the helm of the Free Joker, and wondered if he could forget. Sometimes they both wondered if holding on was worth it.

 

Because Takatora had seen. He had seen the interest in Ryouma's eyes, intense and focused and directed to someone who wasn't him. Directed to someone with fire in his eyes, with fire in his heart, in his very soul, directed to Kazuraba Kouta.

 

Because Basco had seen. He had seen the affection in Marvelous' eyes, kind and loving and directed to someone who wasn't him. Directed to someone who held swords like they were extensions of his own hands, who held swords as though they were precious, directed to Joe Gibken.

 

Sometimes, they wondered.

 

The next time they came together, somehow, they both decided to give it a try. To cast away the anger, to throw away the hatred. Maybe if they didn't think of someone else, maybe if they didn't imagine another face, another voice, another pair of hands touching them, maybe it would work out better. Maybe they could help each other to forget.

 

Maybe.

 

This time, it was the same, but it was wholly different. It was heavy gasps and looks laced with curiosity. It was hands and mouth and teeth and tongue and admiration. It wasn't hatred, it wasn't love, either, but it was something different that neither of them could comprehend, neither of them could register, but somehow it was different, and that was all that mattered to them.

 

It wasn't Takatora to Ryouma anymore, and it wasn't Basco to Marvelous. Somewhere along the lines of their love-hate relationship, it had become Takatora to Basco and Basco to Takatora. The both of them knew that what they felt for each other would never be what they felt for their respective counterparts - Ryouma would always be the one that Takatora went to when he needed to get drunk with someone, Marvelous would always be the one that Basco went to when he needed to blow off some steam - but they were okay with that, okay with being something unique to the other.

 

In a way, it was the play of power that they always held between them. By being something no one else could replace, by being Takatora and Basco to Basco and Takatora, they could keep the other in hold, in a check. Takatora couldn't let go of Basco anymore because there was no one else who was what Basco was to Takatora, and Basco couldn't let go of Takatora either because there was no one else who was what Takatora was to Basco, and that in itself, the power they held over each other - they refused to admit the other had this power as well - was thrilling, and worth it all.

 

Now, it was hands and mouth and teeth and tongue and eyes staring and lips brushing. Now, it was Takatora's hand curled around Basco's arousal and pumping, making him moan and cry out and writhe on the bed, eyes wide and open and seeing Takatora, seeing Takatora and not Marvelous. Now, it was Basco's lips closed over Takatora's shaft and sucking, making him gasp and whimper and kick at the sheets, eyes half lidded and focused and seeing Basco, seeing Basco and not Ryouma.

 

Now, it wasn't love. But it wasn't hatred either. 

 

They didn't know what it was, but since Takatora didn't know much about himself, and Basco didn't know much about himself, and they knew next to nothing about each other, they found they were okay with that.

 

They had all the time they wanted to get to know each other, after all.

 

 


End file.
